


respite at dawn (Prompt 15 - Ache)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Smooching, implied biting lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: early morning pillow talkpossibly afterPrompt 5?(short piece for #ffxivwrite2020)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	respite at dawn (Prompt 15 - Ache)

* * *

Thancred opens his eyes blearily. He’s far too warm… too…. safe, for this to be real. 

The chill of morning tells him that he is awake, alive, and breathing however and he throws an arm up to stretch with bedsheets stuck and tangled somewhere around his middle.

Belatedly, he registers the ache in his back and groans softly as he rolls to his side, reaching and kneading the tense muscle with his knuckles. 

Thancred is greeted, then, with a pair of honeyed eyes blinking away sleep, a slender hand rising to trail along his abdominals. The Hyur tenses at the touch and groans again as the muscle in his back knots further in protest.

“Urianger, you arse-“ Thancred says, brows furrowing as he continues to try and relieve the pain in his back.

“Pray – lie still and direct mine hands…” Urianger says, voice still heavy with sleep, as he pulls himself up from his recline.

Thancred obliges and rolls onto his stomach, muttering.

“…That’s an awful gentle offer from you compared to last nigh-NG” He stutters as the Elezen’s nimble fingers hit home, just to the left of his spine. “Gods man, yes-“ He huffs out into the pillow.

Urianger presses in more firmly, sore spot now confirmed, and he relaxes into a kneeling position over the other man. Thancred sighs happily, finally feeling the tension in his back uncoil and the pain lessen.

“ ‘Tis apparent that thou hast mayhap strained overmuch the previous eve.” Urianger says with a hint of a hum in his voice. The Elezen rubs a firm line up Thancred’s spine. The other man practically shivers in response but turns his head to the side to stare, a flush rising high on his cheekbones. 

“If I did strain myself, it was while entirely at your tender mercies, devil.” Thancred breathes. Urianger watches the muscles ripple across the other man’s shoulders as he turns himself around on the mattress.

“Thou mistaketh me for some other, I dare say.” The Elezen says, leaning forward now to almost crowd over his shorter companion, caging him with his arms, sheets now hopelessly tangled between them. Urianger eyes the fading red half circles on the other man’s shoulder and neck with mischief in his eyes. “Possibly some other with sharpened teeth.”

“Urianger, you didn’t-“

“Aye, and I’d do a second time, if thou wouldst allow it.”

Urianger watches as Thancred’s breath hitches and another subtle flush dances up his chest. He continues watching, marveling at the way his companion's neck tenses and a bead of sweat rolls its way across the Archon tattoo to one side.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Thancred rasps, drawing his attention back to pupils blown wide.

“Like how?” Urianger murmurs.

“Like you want to undo me completely, I can’t bear it.” 

“t’would be disingenuous to suggest that I do not, Thancred…” Urianger replies lowly, craning his neck down to steal a kiss. 

Losing all pretense for denial, the Hyur drags him closer, arching against him, all hope of an early start for the morning abandoned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever because i could not get the tone right fhjdskhjs  
> welcome to my ffxivwrite2020 where i'm in rarepair hell
> 
> thanks for reading~!
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)


End file.
